


Attacks

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Quill has a panic attack.





	Attacks

Quill had forgotten how this felt like. The heavy feeling on his chest, shortness of breath. Limbs feeling like they had no use. He felt helpless when the attacks came out of nowhere.

Peter looked at Quill in concern. And the day was going so well. They all decided to go on a date. Everything was going fine, but oh man. Did the mention of his past bring him to his knees.

"Quill? You're alright. Just ground yourself okay? C'mon you can do it. Stay with me babe." Tony's voice echoed into Quill's ears. And he so desperately tried. Feeling everything around him.

It didn't help.

"-May of course freaked out. But it wasn't my fault. I didn't know that pizza could break a lamp. That should've been a given though, now that I think about it." Peter was telling a story. To try and calm you down, Quill's mind supplied.

So Quill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Listening to Peter's ramblings and Tony's breathing. He was grateful that he didn't have to go through these anymore.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Quill opened his eyes again. The seemed much clearer, Tony noted. Quill nodded and leaned into Peter's comforting hug.

"We should turn in then, maybe watch old cartoons with pints of ice cream." Tony suggested, taking Quill's hand into his own.

Quill smiled at Tony's nervousness and nodded. A night in with his boyfriends was what he needed right now. The feeling of Peter being wrapped around his body was grounding. And Tony's touch kept the darkness away.

Man, how he adored his lovers to no end.


End file.
